


Just Another Heist

by VagaVawn



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaVawn/pseuds/VagaVawn





	Just Another Heist

Bonnibel had planned this heist for weeks, picked her mark, scoped it out, and did all of her research. Tonight would be the perfect time to strike. After this, she'd be able to retire in style, tonight marked the beginning of the end of her worries. She even made sure the lazy guard she had been spying on, was on duty. Tonight's mark should be extremely easy with little to no hassle.

The strawberry blonde shot a hook shot from one roof to another and slid down the zip line, unhooking and allowing the shot to recoil as she walked over to the door leading down into the museum, she pulled out a map she had devised of the place. She knelt on the ground and pulled out a Smith & Wesson flashlight as she turned it on and looked through. "So, according to this map...." She whispered to herself, often she found herself in some odd one sided conversation with herself as she confirmed things mentally and reaffirmed information by saying it aloud. "Right, left... Straight... Go down one level..." She then pointed to the possible points of hiding. "Down one level, straight across. Down another level, hidden under the stair case..." She turned the flash light off. "Should be cake."

The young thief wore a half mask that covered her mouth with cloth, and an eye mask to hide more of her facial features, including her defining freckles. And her hair was tied and pinned up under a beanie as she pulled out a small laser, cranking it up before she burned the lock to the door, opening it up, she put the laser in her pocket and made her way in, down the stairs and minding her step as she looked from hall to hall. She noticed it was fairly empty, no guards... If she remembered right, she did notice a bunch of people outside of the museum the other day, must have been a protest gone awry.

Right, left, straight, then down one level and she was directly in the room of the famed Crown of Bebnum, albeit not a very well known Pharaoh, still a Pharaoh and his crown was still just a wealthy if not more so. However, when Bonnie looked to the mystical head dress, she saw another girl already going to reach in and she ran over, quickly whispering. "STOP!" She just barely grabbed the girl's wrist and shoved her back. "You are making a HUGE mistake!" She almost spoke aloud.

"Who's there?!?" Called a guard and Bonnie looked to those intense brown eyes, getting shell shocked for only a moment before she shook her head. She tugged the girl along, dragging her away from the crown.

She protested quietly, "who do you think you are? I need that thing, it's worth so much money... Let me go, you weirdo." She growled out as she tugged her wrist to try and free herself.

Bonnie looked back to this girl and clenched her jaw. "I have literally, no time for this, we need to MOVE." She whispered, anger in her voice as she then pulled the girl down a flight of stairs and straight across the way to one particular hiding spot as she shook her head. "Are you an amateur or something???"

The black haired girl was forced into a closet then smooshed between the blonde and the back wall as she felt the door shut, it was an incredibly tight fit and she was upset to say the least. As soon as the door closed, she shook her head. "Who the heck are you anyway???" She asked, a fire in her eyes as she stared Bonnibel down.

"The one who just saved your butt... But you can call me Bonnibel." She said as she pulled out her Smith & Wesson with what space she had and moved her hand, dimming the light and turning it on as she put it in her pocket with the light shining up at her and her new closet mate. "Are you seriously oblivious to what I just saved you from?" She asked as her eyes met the girl's.

"I'm Marceline... And yeah I have no idea why you pulled me away, I almost had it." She said as she saw Bonnie's shaded eyes, the lighting was so obscure... She watched the other pull her mask down and could barely make out some freckles as she thought about it a sec, pulling her bag off with what room she had, she opened it up and pulled out a small lantern, setting it on a shelf, she turned it on. "Better." She whispered, then she saw her face, taking in the features as she watched her turn her flashlight off. She then spoke. "So, why did you stop me?"

"The crown... It sits on a weird almost bear trap like thing, I've read only a couple articles about it at the library in the papers.... I looked it up online and it's supposed to be to ward thieves off from taking it, that's why there aren't so many guards on duty. The crown protects itself. And no lasers to alert the police or anything... Legally it shouldn't even be a thing, but there's some binding egyptian law on a tomb saying that it is to be so..." She explained as her eyes seemed to wander into her brain to pull out the information.

Marceline's brown eyes showed interest as she nodded quietly. She dropped her bag, unable to put it back on but she rubbed her wrist. "Thanks, for saving my hand..." She whispered as she nodded. "I owe you..."

"Yeah you do, you fricken almost got us caught, and your negligence almost got your hand taken off-" In the middle of Bonnie's speaking she heard heavy foot steps. "Crap, doofus followed us here, quick turn the light off." She whispered. Marcy turned it off quick and they stood there in the dark closet, only their breath being heard in the enclosed space.

The silence began to drive the brown skinned girl mad, the foot steps were so close and her breathing became extremely uneven, extremely fast. She shifted around quite a bit as well as she swallowed dryly. "I-I can't get caught... M-My mom needs me, sh-shit..." She began to whisper quietly to herself, her eyes shutting, the small sliver of light she saw coming in from the doorway was now gone, the insides of her eyelids did nothing to help her...

Bonnie noticed her getting frantic and thought about what to do quietly for only a moment before she moved her hands, gripping Marcy's face, her elbows uncomfortably against Marcy but she moved those arms around the girl's neck as she brought her in for a soft kiss to try and take her mind off of everything. "Mmmm...." She sighed out quietly as she tried to ease the other's mind.

In the midst of Marcy's panic attack, she felt soft lips on her own and gasped quietly before kissing back, her arms wrapping around Bonnie's waist as she blushed hard but let herself get taken up by it. Her slight panic attack dying down now as she felt Bonnie pull away.

When Bonnibel pulled, the steps seemed to have gone almost entirely and she groaned "you taste like a fricken cheeseburger, that is so unattractive." She commented almost loudly.

Marcy snorted out a laugh before they both put their hands over their own mouths and heard the foot steps near again. "Shit shit shit." Bonnie bit her lip. "Crap." She continued to whisper little curses about the whole situation.

Marceline raised her brow a bit before she whispered. "Follow my lead, take your shirt off..." She said as she removed her own shirt to the best of her ability and as soon as the shirts were on the floor, she pulled Bonnie back in and began to make out with her this time, kissing her heatedly, her face flushed more so out of bodily reaction than physical attraction, however she wasn't beyond her closet-mate. She was cute and tasted sweet and had a body that could make most people beg for it. She began to get pretty physical as well as she gently pressed her hips to Bonnie's and pressed her up against the door, lifting her as she did.

Bonnie gasped at the sudden lift, she didn't know Marcy was that strong, she didn't look it, but she wrapped her legs around her waist and held on fairly tightly as she ran her hands through the girl's shoulder length hair. "Mmmh!" She really felt herself begin to get into it, it was fairly odd but she wasn't about to start complaining, it felt so good... Surprisingly good...

When the door to the closet opened, they both kinda fell out and Marceline looked up at the guard with a stupid grin on her face. "Hello, sorry to bother-"

"Get up, get dressed, and get out of my sight." The guard looked disgusted. "Before I decide to call the cops." He turned his back to them and quickly the two scrambled to their feet and collected their shirts, bags and Marcy grabbed her lantern, stuffing it into one of the compartments of her pack before the two began to walk, being escorted by the homophobic guard. He quietly commented under his breath. "Damn weird gays..."

Marceline and Bonnibel looked at each other quietly with sheepish grins before they were pushed out of the museum and the guard crossed his arms over his chest. "If I ever catch either of you two here after hours, I'm calling the cops." He shook his head. "Get outta here you homos."

Marceline was pretty tired of this guy's blatant homophobia as she raised her fist, getting ready to go start a fight as she walked back up the steps, before she got up the second step, Bonnie took her wrist and forced her away from the museum, whispering to her "we just tried to rob the place, now is not the time to pick a fight with this guy." She said as she forced Marceline to growl out but drop her fist and walk away.

The two didn't really know why but they went to a local diner together, Marcy ordered a slice of cherry pie, but Bonnie ordered a salad with grilled chicken as they sat across from each other, Marcy studied Bonnibel's face further, and when Bonnie pulled off her beanie and let her long hair down, Marcy was stunned for a sec. "Stop pretending to be stricken by my looks, I've had guys do that too, so sick of it." She shook her head, Bonnie began to eat her salad as she poked at it a bit and sighed. "Great, now I have to look for another museum and start all fricken over." She said as she rubbed her head. "I'm so over you."

Marceline raised her brow. "Sorry to ruin your night, princess. I'm also sorry I'm sooo unattractive." She whispered as she leaned in, "at least one of us had fun." She grinned before taking a bite out of the pie. "Anyway, I'm thinking we try this next place, it's a museum full of freaks from like the 1920's. I got a guy who's willing to buy that sort of stuff for his personal collection, weird guy..." She said as she looked to Bonnie. "Also, you know, you didn't have to follow me here."

"True, but I really wasn't sure where else to go right now, I'm pretty upset with losing that mark... And freaks? Dead... Actual people that lived... That sounds pretty horrific." She suggested as she stuffed her mouth with spinach leaves and chewed, letting Marcy explain herself.

"It's not that bad, I mean they'll be difficult to cart off, but there's hardly any guards from what I last remember and I already know the lay out, we just need your brain power to figure out how to transport them." She suggested as she sipped from a glass of milk, a smile on her face.

"Gosh you're so strange... We don't even know each other..." She thought about it a bit more. "I bet we could use some kind of lift system, propel them out through the ceiling..." Her eyes lit up with ideas before she shook her head. "Before we get ahead of ourselves... Just so we're more on the same page, I'm 23 years old... I made a home made metal melting laser." She said as she pulled out the small laser from earlier and set it on the table. "And I love science... And research and being prepared." She accented the prepared heavily, making it known she was still upset at how little Marcy seemed to know.

Marceline was happy to see her new friend light up with ideas but let down when Bonnie grew cold and explained herself. Marceline nodded quietly before replying, "I am 23, gonna be 24 next month, and I uh... I can lift a couch with little effort. And I'm talking a full sized couch not a love seat. My bench is about 180 pounds right now, I'm shooting for 200." She smiled as she rolled up her sleeve and flexed. "See, good stuff. I also am very physically fit and I play the bass among other instruments." She said before nodding and eating more pie. "I also come here quite a bit... So I'm not gonna lie, I'm probably going to tip well."

Bonnibel nodded quietly and noted her arm... She blushed quietly for a moment before hearing of the tipping and she was a bass player, Bonnibel felt herself fawn over the girl mentally but she'd never display such affections. "Now that we're better acquainted, do you think eating pie this late is such a great idea?" She asked as she moved and took a small forkful of Marcy's food, eating it quickly before the other could try and steal it back.

"Hey! And yes, I think it's a great time to eat pie." She said as she raised her brow when Bonnibel let out a light moan. "Weirdo." She shook her head and thought about it a bit. "Let me walk you home?" She asked as she looked pretty hopeful.

"Sure." Bonnibel said with a small smile as the two got up, Marcy left a nice tip, Bonnie paid for the food and the two went on their way.


End file.
